A New Painting
by MEEMYSELFI
Summary: two girls fall into ME unexpectantly. Will they be able to help the fellowship or be the cause of their downfall. first story, be nice
1. beware of the unwanted lips

A New Painting 

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not LOTR. Not California. Not a new red shiny mustang that I long to have. NOTHING. NADA.

A/N: this story can be mary-sueish. Don't like it-don't read it. Flames: no thanks I don't think my self-confidence can go any lower. Nicely telling me how I can improve as a writer is welcomed. Thank you all.

Chapter 1: Beware of the Unwanted Lips

When Ilsa woke up the sun was shinning brightly through the windows. She loved these mornings when the youngsters were not up. Cute as they were they always make a lot of noise throughout the adoption center from the moment they wake to the time they go to sleep. Before the bubble of peace was shattered Ilsa quickly got dressed into a knee-length skirt and tucked in a tee-shirt, bending to wake her best friend Laure up from sleep.

"Time to get on up you sleepy-head."

"Wwhatymeit? Whatever it is Ilsa, it can wait. I'm sleeping here."

"It's 7 am. Get up Laur if you want to beat the rush to breakfast. Besides I want to get to the paint store before 9. I'm running low again."

Ilsa was a master painter. She creates such real images on the canvas that they seem to move. Her eye for detail swept over her friend's face. Fatigue was written as plain as day across it clearly stating that she had not slept well the night before. Ilsa would often wake up to Laure meditating in the dark dormitory, unable to sleep.

With a little more urging Laure was finally persuaded to get dressed into blue jeans and a shirt. They hurried to the breakfast line wanting to get a good table outside to themselves. As they walked through the doors they passed Christina the Beanpole, as they liked to call her.

"Hey look who up so early. Are you trying to be the first in line for foster homes? Why anyone would want to waste their time with tweedle Dee and tweedle dumb is laughable," she said to her posse, "You will be the ones who no one wants. I mean I don't blame them or anything. I wouldn't take you trash if I had too."

"Why don't you just go throw up or something. Oh, wait that's not until after you ear," Laure shot back.

"Why you little-"

Before a fight could break out Ilsa pulled Laure outside, to the safety of the picnic tables. After they had reached their spots Laure shook back her long hair, hissing, "God I hate her. Why does she always have to be such a bitch?"

"Must be in her DNA or something. Lets forget about her and get going as fast as possible."

As they ate the sun bounced off their heads warming them from the chill. The two friends were as different as night and day in physical appearances. Ilsa had raven black hair and a natural light tan. Her best feature had to be her exotic deep cornflower blue eyes. Laure, on the other hand, had intense scarlet hair with emerald eyes and milky skin. She is Irish to the bone and proud of it.

Both girls were orphaned, unlike Ilsa who was left at birth, Larue's mother died 4 years ago leaving her in the care of WCO (We Care Orphanage) to find her a new home. Regrettably, all the families wanted little children, not teenagers.

Happy not to have to work at the gas 'n go the girls walked into town. The minute they left WCO Ilsa began to come out of her shell. This was a normal occurrence that happened all the time. She started to giggle gaining Laure's attention.

"I still can't believe how funny Jeremy looked when you dumped that chocolate shake all over his head," she laughed.

"Yeah, he had it all in his shirt. I mean, what else was a gal to do? Let him just keep kissing me? Luckily I think he got the hint."

"I don't think you're that lucky Laur," snickered Ilsa.

There turning the corner was none other then lover lips Jeremy coming his or her way.

"Ohnononononono! Quick in here!"

They slipped into a nearby bookstore hoping to evade Jeremy. To Laure's dismay and Ilsa humor he had caught sight of them trying to give him the slip and followed. Running through the aisles they concealed themselves in a nearby closest.

At this point Ilsa was crying she was laughing so hare. Laure was also finding it hard to be quiet.

"Shhh you nincompoop! I think he's heard us!"

But he walked on by with a crushed look on his face.

"HA! One point for the home team!" breathed Ilsa; "He wasn't expecting us to just disappear like that did he Laure… Laure? Hey what's wrong? Laure? What are you holding there?"

Laure had bent over to pick up a random book, which was glowing oddly.

"What is it?" murmured Ilsa.

"I have no idea. It's called the Lord of the Rings. Do you know why it is glowing?" asked Laure.

"The Lord of the Rings? Isn't that a movie with Orlando Bloom and that guy from the matrix?"

"I don't know. You're the one who saw the movie right?"

"Open it."

Laure, with Ilsa looking over her shoulder, unfolded the glimmering book. They were immediately engulfed in a simmering light.

Thanks for reading! Review. Don't know how? Little purple button right there on your left. No, your other left. That's it. Good reader. You make my world go round (if you review).

Thanks a million

-Hello World


	2. Damn all books to hell

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not LOTR. Not California. Not a new red shiny mustang that I long to have. NOTHING. NADA.

A/N: this story can be mary-sueish. Don't like it-don't read it. Flames: no thanks I don't think my self-confidence can go any lower. Nicely telling me how I can improve as a writer is welcomed. Thank you all. And on the first chapter I accidentally signed at the bottom as Hello World. That is my name for fictionpress. Sorry about the mix up.

To _Nightwomen:_ Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have made my day! Cyber Chocolate for you!

Chapter 2: Damn All Books to Hell!

Both girls landed abruptly in the middle of a river. Soaking wet they dragged themselves to the nearby bank.

"Goddamn it. What the hell just happened?" demanded Laure.

"Uh, Laure?"

"That stupid book. I could just rip it to bits. My butt is going to be sore for days!" Laure rambled.

"Laure I think you should turn-"

"Where the hell are we?! This sucks! I hate being wet. Now we have to go back to WCO to change clothes. God!"

"Yes I know but Laure-"

"Stupid book, stupid Jeremy, stupid clothes-"

"LAURE, LOOK BEHIND YOU FOR GODS SAKE!!!" bellowed Ilsa.

"Ilsa I am not in the mood to be yelled at right now-"

Before she could finish her request Ilsa grabbed Laure, whipped her around and watched with satisfaction as her mouth dropped open.

"I should have known you two would follow us," replied a tall blonde guy.

As a matter of fact they were all tall and blonde, not to mention hot. Wait; not just hot, gorgeous.

"Hey isn't that Orlando Bloom?" whispered Ilsa.

"Who is Orlando Bloom? Is he from Lorien?" he questioned giving them a weird look.

"When both of your parents find out that you have followed us to Rivendell-" said another tall guy.

Both girls burst into laughter surprising their fair company.

"Sorry to break this to you buddy but we don't have parents," explained Ilsa, "where what you would call _orphans_."

She said this all in a very slow way like to a small child.

"Orphans? Please Lady Ilsa what kind of nonsense is this? I have known you since you were born. I know your ada and naneth personally. Your gwanur, Inwir and I are friends. Now stop playing games, these are dark times-" gorgeous #1 said as he reached for Ilsa's upper arm only to have his hand slapped away by Laure.

To Laure this was stalkerish. She instantly went into overprotective gear.

"What do you think you are _doing_?! Don't you touch her you psychopath! Leave us the hell alone!!" snapped an outraged Laure.

"What is wrong with you two?" Asked gorgeous #2, "We are trying to take you to safety, besides you are bleeding Laure."

Warily she bent down to clean her cut lip. As she was wiping the blood away she pushed her hair back behind her ears. At this action her eyes almost popped out of her head. Feeling her ears she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"AAAAHHHH!!!! MY EARS!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EARS!!!" she whipped around pointing a finger at gorgeous guy #1, "YOU!!! YOU DID THIS!!! YOU AND THAT STUPID BOOK!!! YOU'RE IN THIS TOGETHER!!!" shrieked Laure as she snatched at him, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!! YOU HEAR ME!! DEAD!!! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!!! I'M WARNING YOU!!! WHATEVER YOU DID, _FIX IT_!! I KNOW KARATE!! I CAN KICK YOUR SORRY ASS ALL THE WAY TO TIN-BUCK-TWO!!!"

Had Ilsa not intercepted her she very well could have done bodily harm to the stunned hottie. During her whole speech he had not moved a muscle, with a look of utter shock on his face.

"Laure wha-" stammered Ilsa.

"THIS!! LOOK AT MY EARS!!!"

Then, without warning, Laure pulled Ilsa's hair back, which by now had come out of its usual bun, reveling her own slightly pointed ears.

"THERE YOU HAVE THEM TOO. LOOK IN THE WATER! I TELL YOU THIS IS INSANE!"

Ilsa gave her a confused look as she bent her head slowly to see her reflection.

Glancing down in the river she gasped, dropping to her knees.

"Laure I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to be sick," wheezed the green-tinted Ilsa.

Laure immediately stopped her bickering to help her friend. She placed a hand on Ilsa's forehead noticing how hot it had become.

"She's not feeling well. I have to get her some medicine," Laure said to herself.

"Let us help you, Laure. Now is not the time to be stubborn."

She glanced mistrustfully at the gentlemen. She opened her mouth to refuse when Ilsa interrupted her.

"Laure I feel dizzy. I just want to rest my head for a little while. I trust them."

"Fine but I'm not kidding about that karate thing."

Gorgeous #1 turned to #2 whispering, "What is karate?"

Chapter 3: Skittish

Ilsa confidently went straight to gorgeous #2's horse. She allowed him to pluck her off the ground with complete grace. The movement was effortless.

Laure, not surprisingly, eyed the horses with dislike.

"Don't you have a car? Or at least another horse?" she whined.

"No we don't. I am really a good horseman. Please come this way," stated gorgeous #1.

"No, that's okay, I'll walk."

"Lady Laure neither I nor the horse are going to hurt you."

"Yeah but accidents do happen people, even if they are not on purpose."

"Come, we must leave this place."

"You go. I'll stay here. It's fine. Really."

"Laure just get on the horse. I'm on one," voiced Ilsa.

"Congratulations," she replied sarcastically, "now listen here mister-"

"It's Legolas."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Legolas," he repeated.

"Right…so anyway. Rule #1: you keep your hands to yourself Leggy. Rule #2: no throwing me off the horse on purpose. Rule #3: -"

With natural speed Legolas lifted her up onto his horse. Even with the struggling teen he was able to make it seem effortless.

"Why how rude! Now listen here you pointy-eared hooligan-"

"Someone, anyone, please get a gag for Valar's sake!" groaned Legolas.

That shut Laure up fast, just as he had intended it to.

Thanks for reading! Review. Don't know how? Little purple button right there on your left. No, your other left. That's it. Good reader. You make my world go round (if you review).

Thanks a million

-MeemyslefandI


	3. Skittish

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not LOTR. Not California. Not a new red shiny mustang that I long to have. NOTHING. NADA.

A/N: this story can be mary-sueish. Don't like it-don't read it. Flames: no thanks I don't think my self-confidence can go any lower. Nicely telling me how I can improve as a writer is welcomed. Thank you all. And on the first chapter I accidentally signed at the bottom as Hello World. That is my name for fictionpress. Sorry about the mix up.

A/N: Sorry this chapters so short.

Chapter 3: Skittish

Ilsa confidently went straight to gorgeous #2's horse. She allowed him to pluck her off the ground with complete grace. The movement was effortless.

Laure, not surprisingly, eyed the horses with dislike.

"Don't you have a car? Or at least another horse?" she whined.

"No we don't. I am really a good horseman. Please come this way," stated gorgeous #1.

"No, that's okay, I'll walk."

"Lady Laure neither I nor the horse are going to hurt you."

"Yeah but accidents do happen people, even if they are not on purpose."

"Come, we must leave this place."

"You go. I'll stay here. It's fine. Really."

"Laure just get on the horse. I'm on one," voiced Ilsa.

"Congratulations," she replied sarcastically, "now listen here mister-"

"It's Legolas."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Legolas," he repeated.

"Right…so anyway. Rule #1: you keep your hands to yourself Leggy. Rule #2: no throwing me off the horse on purpose. Rule #3: -"

With natural speed Legolas lifted her up onto his horse. Even with the struggling teen he was able to make it seem effortless.

"Why how rude! Now listen here you pointy-eared hooligan-"

"Someone, anyone, please get a gag for Valar's sake!" groaned Legolas.

That shut Laure up fast, just as he had intended it to.

Thanks for reading! Review. Don't know how? Little purple button right there on your left. No, your other left. That's it. Good reader. You make my world go round (if you review).

Thanks a million

-MeemyslefandI


	4. Sometime in this century please

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not LOTR. Not California. Not a new red shiny mustang that I long to have. NOTHING. NADA.

A/N: this story can be mary-sueish. Don't like it-don't read it. Flames: no thanks I don't think my self-confidence can go any lower. Nicely telling me how I can improve as a writer is welcomed. Thank you all. And on the first chapter I accidentally signed at the bottom as Hello World. That is my name for fictionpress. Sorry about the mix up.

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but my computer is messed up.

Chapter 4: Sometime in this Century, Please

Ilsa POV

The forest is spectacular. Everything just seems to be so beautiful. I feel this new sense of self, a strange type of awareness. I don't know what happened back at the river but I am feeling much better now. These elves seem to know everything about nature. Speaking of elves, and yes they are elves, pretty elves not short-dimpley elves, did I mention that I, apparently, am an elf? One minute I'm a regular old human girl and the next I'm an elven maiden. Funny how the world works isn't it.

Aluin is particularly patient with my questions. I think it amuses him to see me so curious. Oh, his name is Aluin. You pronounce it a-lune, it means 'pass of time or come to pass', isn't that just cool? Everything here has a meaning like how my name is the mystic name of silver and how Laure's means gold. I've only been here for a few hours but I'm already beginning to love it.

Laure's POV

Ugh. I am definitely not a horse person. They are nice animals and can be deadly useful if you are omish. I am just not fond of them personally.

Thank God that we have slowed down to a swift walk. That way I don't have to grip on to mister I-know-all-horse-elf. Oh, I mean _Legolas_. Who does he think he is a prince? Prancing around on a stupid pony. He seems to be enjoying my discomfort.

"Are we going to ride all night through to next year?" I ask restlessly.

"Actually we are stopping right now."

"Good, my butt was killing me," I comment.

"Where did you pick up these words? I have never heard anyone of any race say 'butt, Tin-buck-two, and karate'."

"I'm special."

"I would say so."

"Why you-"

"We will stop here for the night," Aluin says breaking up our argument.

Getting off a horse is tricky business, let me tell you. It makes it even worse if someone is trying to help you. As if I need help.

"Here, Milady, let me help you," Legolas said.

"I don't need your help," I reply.

"It would go much smoother if you would-"

"No I can do it-"

"I can help-"

_BOOM!!! _

Classic, I land on my ass in front of four really hot guys. Just classic. Ilsa is over there safely on the ground trying to hide her giggles. As if I wouldn't see her. At least I'm not alone in my embarrassment. Through the horse's legs I can see Legolas brushing dirt off his clothes, giving me exasperated expressions.

He stepped around the horse, holding a hand out for me saying; "It would have been easier if you had let me help, Milady."

"Well, It was your fault. I could have done it myself. And stop calling me your lady," I sniff, ego bruised.

Just then Ilsa starts to laugh loud enough to wake the dead.

"I, I am so sor-sorry! I just can-can't help it!" she giggles uncontrollably, "You are so, so stubborn!"

"Hey you're suppose to support _me_, you traitor!" I screech.

I leap out at her knees hoping to knock her down. Seeing this she shrieks, trying to flee. Karate has its uses you know.

The guys, not knowing a fake girly friend fight if it bit them in the behind, ripped us apart.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAURE!!" they scream.

We stop, look at each other, and then erupt into new chuckles. Man, they sure are a serious lot.

Finally getting that we mean no harm they relax.

"I will go start dinner," Aluin volunteers.

"Hopefully sometime in this century," I mumbled to Ilsa, stomach growling.

"I'm not an elf for nothing," he said pointing to his ears.

Oops.

Thanks for reading! Review. Don't know how? Little purple button right there on your left. No, your other left. That's it. Good reader. You make my world go round (if you review).

Thanks a million

-MeemyslefandI


	5. Books? What Books?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not LOTR. Not California. Not a new red shiny mustang that I long to have. NOTHING. NADA.

A/N: this story can be mary-sueish. Don't like it-don't read it. Flames: no thanks I don't think my self-confidence can go any lower. Nicely telling me how I can improve as a writer is welcomed. Thank you all. And on the first chapter I accidentally signed at the bottom as Hello World. That is my name for fictionpress. Sorry about the mix up.

A/N: this chapter was originally 2 chapters but they were so short that I combined them together.

**_Moonlight and Starlight-_**Thanks! I was debating if I even wanted to put it up. I read your story. I like it! I haven't seen many stories with someone being fostered either.

Chapter 5: Books? What books?

After dinner and a good nights sleep they were off to more riding. Now there was an urgency to get to Rivendell.

"This will be the last stop before we reach Rivendell," Aluin announced.

"What's this Riverdelly thingy-" Laure started before Ilsa pulled her into the trees for a private talk.

"Okay. We are obviously known by them. I trust them but we have to have them trust us. So we must act how they would expect us to act," Ilsa said.

"Oh, so we have to pretend that we are who they think we are so we don't give ourselves away."

"Right."

"Wait, how do we act like us if only they know what we act like? So then how will we convince them that we are really us?"

"You're making this more complicated then it really is," Ilsa said smiling.

"Great. It's a perfect plan. It's just the executing that's hard. Great."

Rivendell was ten times better then the surrounding forest. It was exquisite. Everything was just outstanding. The architecture and plants were placed precisely so. When Legolas looked back the girl's mouths were somewhere by their feet.

"You two look like you have never seen Rivendell before."

"Well, we haven't-" started Laure.

"Seen it in a long time," Ilsa interrupted, rapping Laure in the stomach.

"Welcome Milords, Miladies, to Rivendell," said an elf; "I will show you to your rooms."

XXXX

Later at Laure's and Ilsa's rooms

XXXX

"Your rooms are connected, Miladies. Milord Elrond thought you would prefer it that way."

He opened the door to show them inside.

"You will notice, Lady Ilsa, that your books have been placed here as well. Milord believes that you would want to refresh on them."

"_My_ books?" Ilsa pointed to herself.

"Yes, milady. Your books."

"Oh, you mean those books. Of course I would want to refresh them. Could you just tell me in a few words what the books are about?"

"Healing, milady," He said, confused by her attitude.

"Oh, right I'm a healer. Did you hear that Laure I heal things," She grimaced.

After he left Ilsa spun around at Laure saying, "I don't heal things!! If I have to heal anybody I will probably end up _KILLING _them!! I don't even like the site of blood!!! I'm doomed, God hates me I swear he does!"

"It'll be ok. We just have to study. Now where did you put your books?"

"I don't know! I'm not really me remember!"

When they had found them, which were conveniently located in a bookshelf, they flipped through the pages.

"How on earth am I going to be able to remember all of this?" whined Ilsa.

"Here just tell me how to set a bone."

To their surprise not only was she able to tell how to set a bone but what herbs to use to ease the pain.

"You don't need to study, you already know this!!" Laure voiced.

When a knock sounded at the door Laure volunteered to get it, letting Ilsa read on. When she opened the door a tall blonde elf wrapped her in a warm embrace saying, "You two are in a lot of trouble. I turn my back for one moment and the next second you are gone. Legolas told me this would happen." He rushed in giving Ilsa the same treatment.

"Do you know how worried ada and naneth are right now?" he said shaking Ilsa, "What do you think you are doing here? I would like an answer right now."

Before any of his questions could be resolved a messenger came to get them.

"Milord Elrond wishes for your presence in his study," he said, "Do not worry master Inwir they will be back shortly."

Thanks for reading! Review. Don't know how? Little purple button right there on your left. No, your other left. That's it. Good reader. You make my world go round (if you review).

Thanks a million

-MeemyslefandI


	6. Elrond

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not LOTR. Not California. Not a new red shiny mustang that I long to have. NOTHING. NADA.

A/N: this story can be mary-sueish. Don't like it-don't read it. Flames: no thanks I don't think my self-confidence can go any lower. Nicely telling me how I can improve as a writer is welcomed. Thank you all.

A/N: At first this chapter really had nothing going for it so I added some more. Now they have a reason to see Elrond.

_Esawian:_ Thanks so much!

_Moonlight and Starlight:_ 7th grade! That's great! I can't believe it's that good considering the age at which you started it at! Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 6: Elrond

As they walked through the halls Ilsa leaned into Laure.

"That elf was Inwir," she said.

"Oh. Hey Master Inwir where are we going?"

"No, not him. The other guy."

"Oh. Sorry just ignore me," Laure waved him away.

"He's my brother. I have a brother. Can you believe it?"

Just then they reached a pair of doors. The dispatcher rapped twice with a little knocker.

"You may enter," said a voice.

They were shown through the double-doors. An elf stood up from behind a desk that was in the center of the room.

"Welcome to Rivendell. I trust that your rooms are comfortable," he said.

Ilsa stepped forward, "They are, thank you."

"Good. Please sit," he gestured to the seats in front of the desk.

When they were seated he continued, "I have heard many interesting stories about you maidens. When I spoke to Prince Legolas-"

Laure blanched.

"Are you alright? You reacted as if you didn't know he was your prince."

"I'm fine," said the pale Laure.

"Please, Milord, we are just trying to readjust to the surroundings," uttered Ilsa.

"Are you sure?"

"Well we have found ourselves in a very difficult situation. We have fallen into a new life so to speak. Uh, I'm not making any sense am I?"

"No, you must have been placed here for a reason. We all have destiny's that we need to complete."

"What if we don't know what they are?"

"Then it is up to you to find it. Only you can discover it, to except or deny is up to you. Does this help?"

"Not really."

"Life is always complicated," he smiled. "I have just received some news from Mirkwood stating that some cloaks that were identified as yours were found on the boarder. When you came to Rivendell you arrived without a scratch on you, and yet these clothes, which many had seen both of you wear that very day, were bloodstained and torn. Do you have any explanation for this mystery?"

"_Our_ bloody cloaks?" Ilsa asked.

"Yes. Do either of you know what this is about?"

The girls share an confused look before answering Elrond.

"No."

"Than it really is a mystery," Elrond half says to himself.

"My brother is here, milord. Would we be able to seek our rooms?" Ilsa asked.

"Of course, I will send someone to accompany to the council when the time comes. You know the way back to your rooms?"

"Yes."

"I shall, then, see you ladies at the council."

As they walked out Ilsa said, "We are here for a reason Laure. We just have to find out what it is."

"But the finding of our supposable bloody cloaks?" Laure whispered to her. Ilsa shrugged as they exited the room.

Thanks for reading! Review. Don't know how? Little purple button right there on your left. No, your other left. That's it. Good reader. You make my world go round (if you review).

Thanks a million

-MeemyslefandI


	7. The Council

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not LOTR. Not California. Not a new red shiny mustang that I long to have. NOTHING. NADA.

A/N: this story can be mary-sueish. Don't like it-don't read it. Flames: no thanks I don't think my self-confidence can go any lower. Nicely telling me how I can improve as a writer is welcomed. Thank you all.

A/N: I just love the poem that Bilbo says to defend Aragorn in the books that I had to put it in the story. But really all together this is my least favorite chapter. It lacks something that I can't seem to find. Well besides that I hope you enjoy!

_Laivine Rosc-Hend:_ Thank you so much!

_Moonlight and Starlight:_ I was thinking of just finishing one story then going on to the next (that's why I'm so ahead on this one) but then I realized that I would get to distracted with just doing one or the story started to get dull. I space a little too much. It gets me into trouble. If I get stuck in one story I jump to the next one. I was debating if I want to do something with Gimli/another dwarf lady but the thought didn't appeal to me. Thanks so much for reviewing it means a lot!

Chapter 7: The Council

They were brought outside for the council. The chairs were shaped in an oval with Elrond at the top. The girls were placed between Legolas and Aluin, across from some men.

"Here," said Elrond gesturing to a little child, "my friends, is Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent."

With this he started to name folks Frodo did not know. He pointed to a stout dwarf naming him as Gimli son of Gloin. To Boromir, a man, sitting across from the girls. Legolas was introduced as the son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood and much to their surprise the girls themselves were also included in the introductions.

"Here is the healer Lady Ilsa and Lady Laure, a skilled warrior. Both are from Mirkwood," He said.

"A maiden who fights? This is unheard of," Declared Boromir.

"I would rather her fighting by my side then most," Legolas said fiercely, as he defended her.

Laure was still stunned. A skilled warrior? Like with a sword and stuff?

Frodo brought forth this wee little ring, placing it on the pedestal. When he sat back down his faced showed relief to be rid of it.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Let us use this ring against him," Boromir said excitedly.

"You can not wield it. None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron and Sauron alone," a man said from the corner.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter."

"This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn son of Arathorn," Legolas said angrily.

"This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked scornfully.

"An heir to the throne of Gondor. You owe him your allegiance," spat Legolas.

After Aragorn asked Legolas to sit down the older hobbit, Bilbo Baggins began to speak also in the behalf of Aragorn.

"_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither, _

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken:_

_The crownless again shall be king._

After this episode Elrond began to speak of Sauron and the forging of the great rings of power. They were forged in the second age by the elven-smiths of Eregion. He explained the damage it could do to middle-earth if Sauron was to regain it.

"Then lets be done with it!" Gimli shouted taking up his axe.

When the dust cleared the ring was as unmarked as the day it was made.

"The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there will it be unmade. One of you must do this," said Elrond gravely.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It is surrounded by more than just orcs. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly," Boromir said defeated.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?! The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas exclaimed.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it? I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted.

All hell broke loose with these words. Legolas was barley able to keep the elves from attacking the dwarfs. The Men were bickering amongst themselves. Then Gandalf sprang up to voice his opinions followed closely by the men.

"I will take it!" cried a small voice; "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," said Gandalf.

"By my life or death I can protect you I will. You have my sword," Aragorn volunteered.

"And you have my bow," said Legolas.

"And my axe."

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the counsel, Gondor will see it done," said Boromir.

"Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" said another hobbit.

"It is indeed hard to separate you two even when he was summoned to a secret counsel and you are not," Elrond was amused.

"Oy! Were coming too!" said some more hobbits, jumping out from behind the entrence pillars.

"We will go also," Laure said, pulling Ilsa to her feet.

"What are you doing!" hissed Ilsa.

"Miladies I do not think this is a wise choice," Elrond said.

"You are the one who said we are here for a reason. This must be it."

"You may go if, and only if, the fellowship allows it."

"I do not want to see you two harmed," Legolas uttered.

"I agree with Legolas. My choice is no," Boromir pitched in.

"I think this is a brave choice. Yes, I think they should come," said Gandalf.

"Yes," said Frodo following Gandalf's lead.

Copying Frodo all the hobbits agreed.

Gimli stomped his foot, "Now this is going to be a dangerous journey with no place for females. No."

Aragorn took the longest time to decide.

"Not everything is not as it seems. Come with us."

"So it is settled. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Thanks for reading! Review. Don't know how? Little purple button right there on your left. No, your other left. That's it. Good reader. You make my world go round (if you review).

Thanks a million

-MeemyslefandI


	8. Shin Splints

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not LOTR. Not California. Not a new red shiny mustang that I long to have. NOTHING. NADA.

A/N: this story can be mary-sueish. Don't like it-don't read it. Flames: no thanks I don't think my self-confidence can go any lower. Nicely telling me how I can improve as a writer is welcomed. Thank you all.

A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry about the wait. Lightfirst closed so we didn't have Internet service for like a month.

Chapter 8: Shin Splints

"What do you think you are _doing_! We can't go on some perilous expedition! We'll die!" Ilsa squealed, "Oh God, we can die here. I need to sit down."

As she flopped down on the Laure's bed a knock was heard at the door.

"You said so yourself-just a moment please!-_' We are here for a reason. We just have to find out what it is.'_ Will you please give us _one_ moment!"

With this the door burst open. Legolas, Inwir, and Aluin all spilled in the room at one time.

"Please, tell me what crazy thought was going through your incredibly small brains when you decided to do this," Inwir said calmly.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted we are here for a reason. I feel this is it," Laure replied just as calmly.

"I agree with Inwi-" Ilsa began.

"ARE YOU TWO MAD! THIS IS NO JOKE, NO CHILD'S PLAY!" Aluin's face was beat red.

"Aluin this-" Ilsa tried again.

"NO, YOU ARE NOT GOING! I FORBID IT!"

"You _forbid_ it?" Ilsa asked softly.

"Now he's done it. Everybody step back, the bomb is about to explode," Laure muttered to no one in particular.

"YES I DO! I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME, YOU JERK! I HAVE JUST CHANGED MY MIND! IM GOING AND THERE NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! YOU CAN GO HOME ON YOUR OWN, MISTER, CUS I SURE AS HELL AINT GOING WITH YOU!"

With this announcement she kicked Aluin in the shins and stormed out of the room.

"Ow!" holding his shin he looked up at Laure, who was snickering, "this is not funny."

"From were I'm standing it sure is. Go after her you dolt!" she said.

Giving her evil looks he went out after Ilsa.

Frodo's POV

It is a beautiful day here in Rivendell. Elrond said we would leave in about a month. Such a short time when you think about it. I am glad Merry, Sam, and Pippin agreed to come with me. And Aragorn. And Gandalf. I subconsciously knew that Gandalf would go. I am not looking forward to this journey at all. For the time being I will just enjoy spending time with Bilbo and everyone while I can.

Bilbo was telling us the story of Smaug the dragon, even though we have all heard it before, when Lady Ilsa, the elf maiden from the council, blazed by where we were sitting followed closely by another elf.

He catches her arm, turning her towards him. The glare she is giving him is enough to kindle fire. They start to speak in elvish. Merry and Pippin turn around to watch.

"Tolo si!" he says, "Goheno nin."

"U-aniron den!" she cries.

"Goheno nin. Im naer Ilsa."

"Mibo orch!" she says trying to turn away.

"Daro. Nae, Seas Goheno nin."

She finally seems to be listening to him.

"U-moe edaved," she says quietly.

"Hello!" said Bilbo cheerfully, "Lovely weather we are having."   
The elves seem to notice us for the first time since coming into the garden. The elf-maid looks up towards the sky then back to Bilbo's face.   
"Seems we are, Mister Baggins," she replied smiling.   
"You are looking well today, Lady Ilsa." 

"Please just call me Ilsa. I still have to get used to having Lady attached to my name."

"Then you may just call me Bilbo. You have met my nephew Frodo, and his companions Meridoc Brandybuck, Perigrin Took, and Samwise Gamgee," Bilbo said, pointing to us in turn.

"Bilbo was in the middle of telling us a story. Would you like to stay and listen?" Pippin asked.

"Pippin, they might have more important things to do. Don't bug them," Merry scolded.

She laughed lightly, "actually I would love to. Do you think you could hold on a minute? I will be right back."

She beamed at us then drifted back the way she had came from. The elf, whose name I vaguely recall as being Aluin, seated himself next to Sam.

"What were you two fighting about?" Pippin questioned the minute he sat down.

"Pippin!" Merry sighed.

"No, its okay," He said, "I do not want her to go on the quest to destroy the ring. It is too dangerous. Her mind is set though, not to be changed by me."

"No it won't. Just ignore me and continue with your story. The lighting is perfect for painting."

She had returned quietly with paints and a canvas. Bilbo, looking started but pleased, began from the beginning of the story.

Thanks for reading! Review. Don't know how? Little purple button right there on your left. No, your other left. That's it. Good reader. You make my world go round (if you review).

Thanks a million

-MeemyslefandI


	9. Sticky Situations

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not LOTR. Not California. Not a new red shiny mustang that I long to have. NOTHING. NADA.

A/N: this story can be mary-sueish. Don't like it-don't read it. Flames: no thanks I don't think my self-confidence can go any lower. Nicely telling me how I can improve as a writer is welcomed. Thank you all.

A/N: The elvish sucks I know. I'm never going to do it again. I just have the girls understand so you'll understand.

Chapter 9: Sticky Situations

With this announcement she kicked Aluin in the shins and stormed out of the room.

"Ow!" holding his shin he looked up at Laure, who was snickering, "this is not funny."

"From were I'm standing it sure is. Go after her you dolt!" she said.

Giving her evil looks he went out after Ilsa.

After the door was closed Laure collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Man they real have the hots for each other. What do you think guys?"

"I do not know what you mean by 'hots'," said Inwir.

"I have learned to tune her out. It is a useful tool would you like me to teach you the technique?" Legolas turned to face Inwir.

"Aren't you just so cute. I'm going for munchies, stay here if you want. Looks like we're going on an adventure."

Laure walked out of the room stretching her arms through the air. She could hear raised voices coming from the garden. Following it she noticed that Aluin had caught up with Ilsa.

"Come here!" he says, "Forgive me."

"I don't want it!" she cries.

"Forgive me. I'm sorry Ilsa."

"Go kiss an orc!" she says trying to turn away.

"Stop. Alas, please forgive me."

Seeing as they already had an audience Laure continued to search for the kitchens. She found them after many wrong turns and lapses in attention. Apple tarts, fresh from the ovens, were laid out on the counter. Laure's stomach growled from the sweet aroma. Seeing that the coast was clear she slipped to the tabletop.

"Oh," taking a whiff of the pungent fragrance, "I could kiss whoever made this little slice of heaven."

"That would be Salme, and although she would enjoy the compliment I do not think she would relish getting a kiss from you," an amused voice said.

Nearly dropping the sweet Laure whisked around to face the stranger.

"Don't hurt yourself. My name is Arwen Evenstar," she said.

Laure swallowed the bite she had took, held out her hand, "Laure. Nice to meet you. That's a cool name. Arwen Evenstar, very not of this world mysterious like."

The hand presented to her puzzled Arwen. In good faith she took it despite the apple filling attached to it.

"You know that dinner will be served in half-an hour."

"Really? Will they have more of these things?"

Arwen laughed at this comment; "Yes I believe so."

"Good."

The next day, after the group had been in Rivendell for 2 months, Laure awoke to Ilsa hopping on her bed trying to wake her.

"Come on it's a great day!"

"Need sleep."

"You can get sleep later! We are to be at the training field in ten minutes! Let's go you. Legolas is going to help me with shooting."

"Ilsa its not that hard to shoot a gun."

Ilsa started to laugh.

"Not a gun, goofus, an arrow."

"Your not actually going to kill anyone, are you?"

Ilsa had left the room, but poked her head back in.

"If it's between them and me, I choose me. You do know there is a chance that we will have to fight, right?"

"Couldn't we just settle it rationally?"

"You're the warrior, you tell me."

XXXX

Later at the training ground

XXXX

"That's it. Now pull your hand back until it is about equal to your mouth," standing by Ilsa Legolas corrected, "Keep your eyes open. How are you to see the target it you close your eyes? Let go of the string when you are ready."

When released the arrow made a proper twang, landing with a thud in the blue area of the target.

"I hit the blue! Laure I hit the target!" as her first time to hit anything she was ecstatic.

Laure was currently at the other side of the premise doing a sword dance. To Ilsa it looked imaginary and romantic. Every once in a while the sun would glint off the steel of the blade, drawing the eye. Ilsa rushed over to her, patiently waiting for her to be done.

"Wow. You're really good at that," she said.

"Thanks I just found that out a minute ago that I could do it. You think they'll let us wear pants?" she whispered.

"No we have to act how we would act."

Gandalf, with his staff in his hand, came down to where they were standing.

"We are ready to go. We will meet in the entrance hall in a half-hour," he solemnly strolled away.

Thanks for reading! Review. Don't know how? Little purple button right there on your left. No, your other left. That's it. Good reader. You make my world go round (if you review).

Thanks a million

-MeemyslefandI


	10. Leaving Rivendell

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not LOTR. Not California. Not a new red shiny mustang that I long to have. NOTHING. NADA.

A/N: this story can be mary-sueish. Don't like it-don't read it. Flames: no thanks I don't think my self-confidence can go any lower. Nicely telling me how I can improve as a writer is welcomed. Thank you all.

A/N: I love the part in the book where Gimli and Elrond are having a battle of words. Its great. The song is by Sara Evans. She's country and now I don't normally listen to country but her stuff is ok. I have a question for all you people. In later chapters of the book when did the rangers join Aragorn? Before helm's deep or after it. I'm almost positive that it's when they are heading back to rohan but I'm not sure.

_Jousting Elf with a Sabre:_ Great advise! If I try it (which I probably will) I might just start laughing my ass off and then feel embarrassed for myself. Not that I'll do it surrounding other people or what not. Thanks so much for reviewing. I have more on my other story for you too. I just thought I'd write to you twice.

Chapter 10: Leaving Rivendell

Two months in Rivendell wasn't nearly enough time to get used to the setting or their new abilities. The girls have found that not only can the see twice as far as they used to, they can see ten times better as well. Everyone was at the gates waiting for Gandalf and Elrond. They came at last, silent and grim accompanied by Aluin and Inwir.

When they reached them Elrond had a few last words; "This is my last word. The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid; neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in gravest need. The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allows. The further you go, the less easy will it be to withdraw; yet no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road."

"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens," said Gimli, puffing out his chest.

"Maybe, but let him not vow to walk in the dark, who has not seen the nightfall," came Elrond response.

"Yet sworn word may strengthen quaking heart," Gimli retorted.

"Or break it. Look not too far ahead! But go now with good hearts! Farewell, and may the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!" With his final statement Elrond departed.

Aluin stepped forward wrapping Laure then Ilsa in a quick embrace. "Be careful. Always watch your back."

"We will."

Inwir's good-byes weren't as short.

"Now if you have too many enemies surrounding you forget pride, run, just run. Its your best bet to stay alive," he was starting to babble, "Don't get to cocky-" it lasted along on this vein for quite sometime before Aragorn cut in.

"We really must be going, Inwir. They know how to fight, making them not defenseless."

"Right, well, Noi Melain na le," he hugged the girls one last time then was gone.

_A few days later_

They had been walking for a good couple of days. Needing to rest they had stopped to make camp.

"_I've been telling my dreams to the scarecrow, bout the places that I'd like to see. I say, friend, do you think I'll ever get there? Ohh, but he just stands there smiling back at me." _Laure sings softly, stirring the food. The whole fellowship hears her, staring at her in bewilderment.

Noticing this she sings louder, _"So I confess my sins to the preacher about the love I've been praying to find. Is there a brown-eyed boy in my future?" _Legolas narrows his eyes, _"Yeah, he says, girl you got nothing but time."_

"Do you know what she's singing Mr. Frodo?" Sam asks.

"Some song? It does not sound like an elvish translation to me," Frodo said.

At last Ilsa realizes what song it is, she joins in, _"But how do you wait for heaven? And who has that much time? And how do you keep your feet on the ground when you know oh oh that you were born to fly! You were born to fly!"_

Dancing a minor jig they girls shuffled just about everywhere in the camp.

"Do you know how to stop them?" Gandalf whispered teasingly to Boromir.

"Yes but that would involve hurting them."

To caught up in their tune the girls didn't hear that remark.

"_My daddy, he is grounded like the oak tree. My mamma she is steady as the sun. Oh you know I love my folks, but I keep tearing down the road,"_ they continued, _"just looking for my one chance to run. Hey, cuz I was soaring away like the blackbird. I will blow in the wind like a seed. I will plant my heart in the garden of my dreams, and I will grow up were I wander wild and free!"_

"What kind of song is that?" Pippin asked curiously.

"Here why don't we teach you-"

"NO!" the rest of the fellowship shouted.

"Jeez you guys don't respect good country music," Laure was annoyed at them. She sat down next to Aragorn.

Ilsa joined them shortly on the rock, watching as Boromir teaches Merry and Pippin how to fight.

"Move your feet," Aragorn suggested.

"Where are we again?" Ilsa asked.

"We have reached the boarders of the country that Men call Holllin; many Elves lived here in happier days, when Eregion was its name. They have left for the havens long ago," Gandalf recollected.

"Oh."

You could see how much Boromir cared for the hobbits; he was instructing them how to use their swords, "Good! Now faster."

"If anyone wants to know my opinion, which I hope there not, I'd think we were taking the long way round! Gandalf we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," Gimli suggested.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf told him.

The look on his face when he said this was fear. Hope we are not taking the mines, thought Ilsa, if Gandalf doesn't like them there's got to be a reason.

Over by the hobbits Boromir accidentally hit Pippin. He jumped forward saying, "Oh! Sorry!"

Not dejected pippin and Merry retaliated.

"Get him!"

"For the Shire!"

"Hold him! Hold him down Merry!"

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing. Just a whisp of cloud." Gimli replied.

A Strange dusky blur was approaching them, just out of the eyesight of most. The shuffling had stopped, as Boromir became serious again.

"It's moving fast and against the wind," He reported.

During Gimli's bit Legolas dashed by to his side.

"Crebain from Dunland!" he cried out.

"Hide!" shouted Aragorn.

We scrambled to find a hiding spot. Aragorn jerked Laure to an undercut rock while Ilsa followed. The birds circled twice then flew away.

Gandalf gradually got to his feet, "Spies of Suraman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

Everyone turned to look at this gigantic mountain. Snow reflected off the side of it. It was beautiful, and menacing.

"Great, just great," Laure scoffed, "I hate the cold, not to mention heights."

Thanks for reading! Review. Don't know how? Little purple button right there on your left. No, your other left. That's it. Good reader. You make my world go round (if you review).

Thanks a million

MeemyslefandI


	11. High winds and trying to talk not a goo...

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not LOTR. Not California. Not a new red shiny mustang that I long to have. NOTHING. NADA.

A/N: this story can be mary-sueish. Don't like it-don't read it. Flames: no thanks I don't think my self-confidence can go any lower. Nicely telling me how I can improve as a writer is welcomed. Thank you all.

A/N: I really don't like this chapter. Even I can tell its of low quality. Sorry about that people. If I offend anyone with the jesus joke I'm sorry. It was meant as a kind of comparison, sorta. Well you'll just read it and find out. If you want to flame me for it I'll understand. But only this once. It's not an opportunity to do it all the time, okay?

_Jousting Elf with a Sabre:_ I absolutely, positively, instinctively LOVE with a mad desire any sort of sweet or chocolate! I am not afraid to admit that I am a die-hard chocoholic. It's in my blood. Don't worry I have this story written out to like the 30th chapter so we're all covered. In a Brooklyn accent No, no, no, darling, YOU'RE SPECIAL!

_Lobs-StAcEy-Ters:_ I've been trying to work on the shortness though it's not going so well. Well I have to say that you had either too much coffee or not enough sleep. Don't worry I suffer from the coffee too. thanks!

_Lady Aparma:_ Thank you so much!

Chapter 11: Sharp Wind and Trying to Talk. Not a Good Combo.

Laure's POV

We trudge up this God forsaking mountain for what feels like forever. I wish we were on the other side right now. Gandalf is in the lead with everyone following. Suddenly I run into Pippin.

"Jesus, sorry Pippin I-"

He doesn't seem to be listening to what I'm saying. He is concentrating on something behind me. I'm almost afraid to look back.

It looks as if Frodo has fallen in his exhaustion. He franticly looks for something around him. Please don't tell me he lost the ring already I sigh to myself. Abruptly Boromir has found the ring. We are too far up the mountain to hear what they are saying but I get the gist of it from body language. The ring infatuates Boromir, making Frodo edgy and Aragorn wary. His hand on his sword, Aragorn is ready to defend Frodo if need be.

After what seems like a millenium Boromir gives the ring back to Frodo. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. When Boromir returns to the group we continue up the mountain. We climb around this sharp turn when snow starts to fall.

"Why," I whisper, "why do you hate me so much. Not only am I climbing up a frigging mountain, it decides to snow."

"At least we're getting a good workout, right?" Ilsa the optimistic says.

"Aren't you just in a jolly mood. Who put cheer-powder in your food today and why didn't I get any?"

We end our conversation due to how exhausting this trek is. We go on for another hour in silence, broken by our deep breathing. I'm not as cold as I could be. I look around at the other companions while they shiver. I'm not even shaking from it. This is confusing, but I am choosing to ignore it.

Wow, I'm tall. I normally tower over everyone but this is madness. I-wait- am I walking on the snow? This is too cool, almost to a point of freaky. If I can walk on snow maybe I could walk on water too! Hey Jesus did it; perhaps I'm the next in line for that gig.

I'm just hanging out noticing how nobody is helping Gimli. He can barley see over the snow. It could be that they tried but he was too heavy with all his equipment. Not like that but you get the gist of it. I lightly pace over too him.

"Gimli," I yell over the storm, "do you want me to help you or something. This is all new to me."

"No. I got it," He yells back.

I nod. Not even wasting my breath to have him hear me over this racket.

From behind me I feel someone grab my arm. I jerk forward in surprise.

"It's me," Legolas bellows in my ear, "I want to move you closer to the wall. I have a bad feeling about this."

I go towards the wall keeping an eye on Gimli.

"There is a fell voice on the air," I hear Legolas say.

"IT'S SARUMAN!" Gandalf screams at us at the same time rocks crumple above us.

"Crap." I say as I get a mouthful of snow.

I pop up in time to hear Aragorn say, "He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!"

"NO!" Gandalf struggles, saying a chant holding his hands to the sky.

"We have to get off this mountain. And take the west road to my city," Boromir calls.

"That leads us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn says.

"If we can not pass over the mountain let us go under it! Let us go through the mines of Moria!"

"Let the ring bearer decide," Gandalf said.

Frodo takes a minute to look at us. Seeing how cold everyone else is he says, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it."

Thanks for reading! Review. Don't know how? Little purple button right there on your left. No, your other left. That's it. Good reader. You make my world go round (if you review).

Thanks a million

MeemyslefandI


	12. Dog's and Octopus's

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not LOTR. Not California. Not a new red shiny mustang that I long to have. NOTHING. NADA.

A/N: this story can be mary-sueish. Don't like it-don't read it. Flames: no thanks I don't think my self-confidence can go any lower. Nicely telling me how I can improve as a writer is welcomed. Thank you all.

A/N: There was actually another chapter before this but it had no point so I gave it the cut.

_Jousting Elf with a Sabre:_ You read the bottom note didn't you? I have kept the same one the whole time. I might change it. might is the key word. Thanks that's sweet!

Chapter 12: Dogs and Octopus's

They halted at a small hill for the night. Aged trees and boulders encompassed the hill. This would have to do for protection. Even with the firelight and the circle wolves could be seen scouting the outside the ring. One wolf, presumably the leader, got close enough to see his entire shape and coloring.

Gandalf leaped to his full height shouting, "Listen, Hound of Sauron! Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring!"

In challenge the wolf bounded forward but was shot down by Legolas's arrow, cutting its throat.

No sound was heard from the forest until the moon was disappearing into the west. Without warning a chorus of howls broke forth from the woods. Ilsa picked up her bow while Laure went into a fighting stance. All at once gray figures leapt into the circle.

Aragorn sliced one of the leaders with his sword. Laure's blade was freckled with blood while Ilsa and Legolas were letting arrows loose with astonishing speed. Boromir and Gimli were standing side by side, hacking at the wolves. Gandalf plucked up a burning branch, throwing it into the trees.

"_Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan I ngaurhoth!_" He shouted.

The trees burst into flame above them with staggering speed. With Legolas's final arrow finding its mark it the chief's neck all the others raced away.

"That wasn't very nice," Ilsa said sitting down by the fire, looking at the dead figures, "no courtesy what so ever."

"They're wolves Ilsa. Do you expect them to just go up to you and say 'excuse me gentle miss, we are going to attack you at 1600 hours. Would you be so kind as to be prepared for our ambush?' I mean really," Laure said.

"They could have smiled."

Everyone took their places by the fire. Aragorn and Legolas were speaking faintly just inside the ring of light just as Gandalf, Merry, and Frodo were talking amongst themselves. Sam was getting out a pan for cooking while the rest were paying attention to the girls.

"Smiled?" Boromir asked disbelieving.

"I think they _were_ smiling," Laure told her.

"Oh fine whatever," an exasperated Ilsa said, "You know what I mean. Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" She started to fan herself vigorously with her hand.

"Miss Ilsa you are on _fire_!" Sam had returned with the pots.

She glimpsed down to her dress that was now engulfed in flames.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, jumping from her seat, "I'M ON FIRE! CALL 9-1-1! CALL 9-1-1!"

Everyone looked over to see what the problem was.

Laure reached for her water container shouting to Ilsa, "STOP, DROP, AND ROLL! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL FOR YOUR LIFE! WERE _ARE_ THE SEXY FIREMEN WHEN YOU NEED THEM!"

While Laure was fiddling with her water casket Boromir and Gimli were able to suffocate the flames. Not noticing this Laure chucks the water into Ilsa face, drenching her fire-less dress. Ilsa blinks up at her.

"Oh, oops. I guess I missed."

They left quickly when morning came. Wishing to reach the doors of Moria swiftly, they carried on in silence.

"The walls of Moria," Gimli was in shock.

"Wow you couldn't get more cheerful then this," Laure said sarcastically. Gimli chose to ignore this little comment.

"Well, here we are at last!" said Gandalf; "Here the Elven-way from Hollin ended. Holly was the token of the people of that land, and they planted it here to mark the end of their domain; for the West-door was made chiefly for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria. Those were happier days, when there was still close friendship at times between folk of different race, even between Dwarves and Elves."

"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that the friendship waned," said Gimli.

"I have not heard that it was the fault of the Elves," said Legolas.

"I have heard both," Gandalf said, then muttering to himself, "_ithildin_, mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Louder now, "It reads the Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Its quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open," he explained.

He placed his staff against the stone saying, "_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_"

Nothing happened.

"Great job Gandy. Wake me when we get in," Gandalf glared at Laure.

"I once knew every password in every language of Middle Earth," he sniffed.

"Once is the key word there, Merlin."

"Laure stop your bickering and let him think," Ilsa sat down on a nearby rock. This, she thought, is going to take awhile. Gandalf smiled cheekily at Laure receiving a scowl in return.

"I don't like this place," Laure said occupying Ilsa on her makeshift chair, "it gives me the willies. That water doesn't look the best either."

"Why Laure you have come into your elven sense quite nicely," Ilsa's eyes fluttering, hands gripped together at her chest.

"Is there something in your eye Ilsa? It looks quite painful," Legolas had joined them.

The girls glanced at each other, giggling under their breath.

"No, Legolas I am just fine. Thanks for asking."

"Why were you blinking your eyes if not to get something out?" he asked.

"She was just egging me on. So do you think Gandalf will ever get the doors open?" Laure gestured to the gray figure by the doors.

"Well dwarfs have a tendency to mistrust everyone around them. They keep their secrets for the word-key close. When they die, the words tend to die with them."

"What a surprise," Laure said.

Across the way Merry and Pippin were having a rock-throwing contest.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn said grabbing Pippin's arm.

Ripples start to travel the width of the pool.

Frodo suddenly gets up; "It's a riddle. Speak, friend, and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf answered.

Shocked but pleased the fellowship cautiously set forth inside the mine. Gandalf went first followed by Laure, Ilsa, Gimli and Legolas. Farther back Aragorn and Boromir stood in front of the hobbits, who were clustered around the door.

"Soon master elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beers, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli was very excited.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb," Boromir whispered.

Bodies riddled the floor. Bones crunched when anyone moved.

"EWWW," the girls squealed in allusion.

It didn't matter that just earlier that day they hand slain themselves a couple of wolves. But these were skeletons. Freaky skeletons. With beards. They were repulsive.

"NO! NOOO! NOOOO!" Gimli cried.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We never should have come here. Now get out of here. Get out!" Boromir waved them away.

From behind them they heard a desperate call.

"Frodo! STRIDER! Get off him!" Sam exclaimed.

Frodo had been pulled into the air by this sea creature resembling an octopus. Aragorn and Boromir sprung into action. They hacked and chopped at the tentacles finally releasing Frodo from its grip. They run through the water, trying to reach the door. The girls grabbed the packs along with Merry and Pippin keeping away from the tentacles.

"LEGOLAS!" Boromir bellowed.

Legolas delivered a blow to the creature's eye with his bow.

They all sprinted into the mine. They turned back in time to see the beast destroy their only way back.

Thanks for reading! Review. Don't know how? Little purple button right there on your left. No, your other left. That's it. Good reader. You make my world go round (if you review).

Thanks a million

MeemyslefandI


	13. Balin's Tomb

Disclaimer: need I say it again?

_Jousting Elf with a Sabre:_ thank you! See you later!

_Eleniel of the Stars:_ thanks!

_Werewolf 4 life: _it was a long time coming. I may be slow but I get there in the end! Thanks for reviewing.

_Navaer Lalaith:_ so you're saying I should kill off a character because these girls could change that course of the fellowship? It's not that I haven't thought about the effects that they would have if they joined the fellowship. I have. I mean I know that if Aragorn had left Bree before he had met the hobbits they would have been doomed right from the beginning. The girls are more like just background shadows that bring entertainment to myself and the fellowship, however annoying they may be. I didn't know that the lord and lady thing would bug anyone. I could say that I would go back and change that error but that would mean a lot of extra work that is not worth it. I will tell you that from now on (I've already written about 12 more chapters for this) you will not be seeing any titles for a long time. And I never wanted to show Boromir as an idiot. In my mind he's not even close. Maybe a little stiff in the shirt but other than that I have always thought of him in honorable light. Well, hannad! Na-den pedin ad.

_Faeriekittie306animelover:_ thank you! I am here to serve!

Chapter 13: Balin's Tomb

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fowler things then orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf lead them by the light of his staff.

"Please make that just be Pippin after a shortage of chocolate," Ilsa whispered to Laure.

They walked in a single file. Gandalf came first with Gimli behind him, trying to see both sides at once. Then Frodo Sam and Legolas were next in line. Ilsa and Laure were in front of Boromir with Aragorn as the rear guard.

They traveled through twist and turns, under bridges and over them. There became gaps in the stone work from long use or from being destroyed. Gandalf never wavered in which way he wished to go. Then the company stops. Gandalf looks at the three opening before saying, "I have no memory of this place."

They settle onto the rocks, taking a quick break.

"Merry, I'm hungry," says Pippin.

"Here Pippin," Ilsa smiled, offering food from her pack, "I'm not that hungry."

He takes it hungrily. Ilsa turns back to her game with Laure.

"_One, two, three, four I declare a thumb war,"_ they chanted.

"What game is it that you play," Boromir questioned.

"Its called-op-thumb war," she struggled with Ilsa's thumb, "the goal is to keep the other persons-"

"_Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineten!"_ Ilsa sang hurriedly, "Yes!"

"Two out of three," Laure tried to wield her into another game.

"Nope. Ill go out with my glory intact. Thank you very much."

The guys give each other looks that clearly said they are nuts.

"You want to try it Boromir?" Ilsa asked.

"What do I do?" he asked suspiciously.

As Ilsa was showing Boromir and everyone else how to play thumb war Gandalf found the right path to take.

"Ah, it's this way!" he said.

"He's remember!" Merry was excited.

"No but the air doesn't smell quite so foul down there. When in doubt always follow your nose."

They walked through the passage to enter into a dark hall.

"Let's risk a little more light," Gandalf muttered.

The light spread out over the vast expanse.

"Behold the Great Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf," He said.

"Now there's an eye opener, make no mistake," Sam whispered expressing what the whole company felt.

"You could fit more then 20 of WCO in here and have room to spare!" Ilsa murmured to Laure.

Suddenly Gimli gave a short outcry, racing towards a room to the right.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted.

When the rest caught up with the dwarf they found him kneeling beside a vault.

Gandalf comes forward; "Here lies Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared."

"Poor guy," Ilsa said ever the compassionate one, "I'm sorry Gimli."

Gandalf then notices a book cupped in the dead hands of a dwarf nearby.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," Legolas whispers to Aragorn.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have bard the gates. The ground shakes. Grumbles in the deep. We cannot get out. Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Everyone froze. The immense crashing sound bounced off the walls. Pippin had touched a figure, sending it down into the well. Not one person moved for a whole minute, waiting for war cries. When none came everyone sighed in relief.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said to Pippin, "throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

"He didn't do it on purpose," Ilsa defended the hobbit.

"He could have-" Gandalf started to say.

_BOOM! BOOM, BOOM!_

Screeching is heard, fast approaching.

"Orcs," Legolas identifies.

"Crap," Laure said under her breath.

Boromir sprints to the entrance, looking out into the darkness. He jumps back as two arrows nearly take his head off. A roar sounds from the main hall.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said, helping Aragorn to block the door.

"Get back," Aragorn says to the hobbits, "stay close to Gandalf."

Gimli jumped up onto Balin's tomb saying, "Let them come. Here's one dwarf left in Moria who stills draws breath!"

"I'd rather they didn't Gimli," Laure stood beside him, sword drawn.

The orcs tumbled into the room. All of the fellowship contributed to the fight. Ilsa and Legolas used their bows while Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Laure used their blades. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin worked together with their short swords that Aragorn gave them at Weathertop. Sam had found a less-likely weapon to use.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," he said snapping his skillet over an orc's head.

The troll creates trouble wherever he goes. Gimli and Laure get separated from each other. As orcs pounce on him the troll corners her.

"Listen troll," she cries, dodging a blow, "it doesn't have to be this way. We could both just walk away."

Ilsa shows up out of nowhere putting an arrow in the troll's thick skin. With a howl it turns on Ilsa. Laure then stabs him in the leg with her sword. The troll screams in pain flinging Laure into the wall with a thud.

"LAURE!" Ilsa yells, shooting an oncoming orc.

Laure does not respond to the call. She lies unconscious on the floor of the chamber.

Across the room Aragorn is battling many orcs at the same time, trying to reach Frodo.

"FRODO!" he calls

Frodo is being dragged forward for the troll to smash.

"ARAGORN! ARAGORN!" he shouts.

Frodo finds the courage to slice the troll's hand. He is dropped to the first floor when Aragorn comes to his rescue. With a long spear Aragorn punctures the troll's chest, only to be thrown against the wall like Laure. He does not respond to Frodo's tugging. The troll comes on again this time to pierce Frodo in the breast; he gasps then falls to the floor. Outraged at Frodo's attack his cousins, Merry and Pippin, jump onto the trolls back. Finally Legolas shoots the troll down.

"Oh no," Aragorn breathes leaning over Frodo.

Frodo groans then struggles to sit up.

"He's alive," Sam sighed.

"I'm alright," Frodo pants, "I'm not hurt."

"That spear would have skewed a wild boar," Aragorn looks amazed.

Frodo opens his shirt, revealing a mail coat underneath it.

"I think there is more to this hobbit then what meets the eye," Gandalf says.

"Mithril," Gimli is in awe, "You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

Laure had regained conciseness in time to hear more orcs coming their way.

"Goddamn it."

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf cries.

The company streams through the Dwarf City only to be surrounded by screeching orcs.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Hearing this the orcs flee away from the fellowship. A sinister light shines through the pillars, slowly approaching them.

"If they are fleeing can we flee too?" Laure asks quietly.

"Maybe whoever made them leave will help us?" Ilsa questioned knowing the answer anyway.

"Somehow I doubt that," answered Legolas.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir calmly asks Gandalf.

Gandalf bows his head, "A Belrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!"

They sprint through the opposite door with Boromir in the lead. Not seeing the cut off he slips and it would have been his last steps if Legolas hadn't came behind and caught him. Gandalf is the last in line.

"Gandalf," Aragorn says.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near," when Aragorn would not go Gandalf yelled, "Swords are no more use here!"

They rushed down countless flights of steps. In the middle of one there was a wide gap. Legolas leapt lightly over to the other side.

"Gandalf," he called.

With a great heave Gandalf clear the hurdle as well.

"Oh no. No Laure I am not jumping that thing. I will stay her-YYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!" Laure had grabbed her when she had sprung across the gap.

Boromir, Merry, and Pippin were next in line. A small part of the stair was taken off with them leaving an even bigger hole.

"Sam," Aragorn threw Sam over the opening.

Aragorn reached over to Gimli as well when he was interrupted, "Nobody tosses a dwarf," he vaulted over to be seized by Legolas, "Not the beard!"

Suddenly a thunderous bang was heard. A part of the ceiling fell, spitting the steps above Aragorn and Frodo.

"Great. We leave the most important person on the other side," Laure said.

They leaned forward causing the rock to pitch them into the rests arms. They run some more only this time closely chased by the Belrog. When in the middle of the bridge Gandalf wheels around.

"You cannot pass," he says, "I am a servant of the secret fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow."

"What is he doing!" Ilsa questioned the group. They had not been able to leave their leader the fend of the monster alone.

The Belrog brought down his sword to have it broken in two.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf screamed.

The Belrog stepped onto the overpass only to have it collapse under him. Gandalf turned away then was ripped to the edge by the Belrog's whip.

"GANDALF!" cried Frodo.

Gandalf tried to pull himself up without success.

"Fly you fools!" and he fell.

Ohhhh noooo! What will happen next? Cough not that you don't know already cough I just thought I would switch this up a little. Bye-bye!


End file.
